Love me, Break me
by Vyrian D
Summary: Collection of unrelated short stories. Main pair: FrauxTeito, but may have other pairing in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**WARNING: THIS IS STRICTLY M-RATED AND CONTAINS SAME GENDER SEXUAL INTERACTION. IF YOU FIND THIS LINE OF STORY IS HIGHLY DISTURBING, PLEASE CLICK YOUR INTERNET BROWSER'S BACK BUTTON NOW! **

**Pairing: FrauxTeito**

This story is dedicated to my dearest friend and reader, Elvina Potter and my beta, Infractus Speculum, for their support and ideas of making my silly short lemon fiction into drabbles.

I doubt I can call this drabbles, since the so-called drabbles is supposed to have only 100 words (which, by most fanfiction authors, were make into 1000 words) and I have exceeded the limit of 1000 words, so I won't call this drabbles. It's more like a short story than drabbles anyway.

The rating in this story will change accordingly. While story 01 is M-rated, it doesn't mean the next story will be M-rated too. But seeing as M-rated will be common here, I'll just decide to put it on M-rate, for safety purpose.

The theme for this story is 'werewolf'. Why you ask? Well, I just think that since I already have vampire fic (check out my profile, title: Bloods), I think it'll be interesting to have werewolf too ahahahah. Initially I want to write a lemon in high-school, but that's gonna be in the later chapter.

Well, proceed to the story then~

**

* * *

**

**Story 01: Werewolf**

_'A werewolf is a half human and half wolf that eat human flesh. They are vicious monster that often attack people'_. That's the fairy tale story I had always heard from my deceased father. I never really believed in the existence of any kind of supernatural beings, whatever they may be. They exist in people's dream and imagination. That's how I always felt, but I guess I was wrong. I still don't believe in ghost, poltergeist, whatever you want to call them, but now I really can't deny the existence of werewolves. Why, you ask? Because one is standing in front of me right now.

Clearly, I can say that all the shit people say about werewolves being monsters is wrong. All right, not totally wrong, but I can't say it's exactly correct either. People have said that they have a hideous appearance; face and body completely covered in fur, teeth as sharp as a tiger's, and a body as big as golem. Yeah, right. They're all wrong. Why again, you may ask? Because the one I see in front of me is TOTALLY different.

He is beautiful. In fact, I can easily say he surpasses many humans in term of appearance alone. There's no fur covering his face or arms. There are no sharp teeth that can tear your limbs like papers. Why do I know he's a werewolf? Everybody can realize that once they see him fight. Yep, I accidentally stumbled upon him when he was cornered by a bunch of thugs. I thought I might jump in and save his sorry ass, but I guess I was wrong. He is capable, no - he is strong. Not as strong as me, but still, far stronger than most people.

He had stunned me with his excellent fighting ability, but more than that, I was mesmerized by his ethereal beauty. His emerald eyes shone like summer fireflies in the middle of new moon night, his brown hair swaying lightly in the breeze. It's kind of scary at first. I mean, who wouldn't be scared if they suddenly saw a human's eyes glowing in the dark? But the more you see him, the more you will be drawn to the beauty and depth of those emerald orbs.

I walked closer to him, hoping to inspect the beautiful werewolf closer. The closer I got, the more I felt the sudden and unexplainable urge to make him mine. He's quite unusual and rare. I can understand why those thugs attacked him. They probably thought they could capture him and then sell him for a very high price.

"What do you want?" the werewolf turned around gracefully, his glowing eyes locking onto mine.

Honestly, I don't know what overcame me that day. I felt as though I didn't care about anything except that extraordinary being. I didn't even care if he decided to kill me. I only wanted to touch him. "I want you," I said.

Both of my hands stretched out to reach his small but utterly gorgeous face. I didn't know why he doesn't resist me, but I didn't care, as long as I would be able to touch him.

I caressed his cheeks with my thumbs softly, feeling every inch of his smooth skin on my own. I touched his rosy lips, making them parts slightly. I must confess, I felt like I was the werewolf, not the boy in front of me. He looked so delectable in his thin and lousy oversized shirt.

"I'm not a human," he answered shortly. "But I am a fail werewolf." He sounded as though he has had to explain this to many people.

"I don't care." One of my hand encircled his slim waist and draw him closer to me.

His clothes may seem dirty and tattered, but he doesn't look dirty at all. Under the most beautiful night, illumintaed by the moon, he looks more like a fairy. A fairy I accidentally found in the middle of this forest, a fairy that belongs to me.

I stare affectionately at his glowing green orbs, feeling like I'm being pulled inside. Without a second thought, I do what my instincts tell me to do. I pulled him close inside my embrace and capture his sweet lips in a passionate kiss. I don't think he will comply so easily, but surprisingly, he melts into my hold and raises one hand to grab at my arm.

His lips are open for me, so I take his invitation and explore him. He tastes so sweet and smells good I find it hard to control myself. I doubt I would have been able to let those cherry red lips go if I didn't notice him getting out of breath. His cheeks are flushed deep red and he is panting. I don't dare to take a short break to catch my breathe. I feel like if I don't touch him, if I don't feel the warmth of his body against my skin, I will lose him forever. I really don't want that to happen.

I unbutton his oversized shirt, hastily, my fingers fumbling over his buttons. I'm expecting somewhat of a resistance, but when none comes, I proceed to remove the rest of his clothes in the way. Before long, he is standing completely nude. His small but well built muscles, his slim waist; everything seems like it was made to drive me crazy. He is just too beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," I commented, eyes roaming over his small body.

The gorgeous boy blushed even deeper, if that were possible. He looks too cute when red adorns his fair complexion, it makes me want him even more.

Pushing the boy down to the cold but soft grass, I swiftly position myself on top of his petite body. My face descends to his soft skin, nibbling, kissing, and sucking his tender flesh, causing red marks to appear on his perfect skin. His every moan and whimper draws me even closer to exploding. I'm not so sure I can do this without hurting him. I'm not sure I can control myself from this lust.

Slowly but surely, my head travels lower, from his ear, to his neck, and finally to his chest. I stay there briefly, licking and teasing the hardening nipples. He moans loudly, so I bite down again, harder. I can feel his erection hardening as my chest presses that sensitive area. I can also feel my own growing hard from excitement and expectation.

Finally, I went lower, to his throbbing erection. It is already so hard, and a smal pool of transparent liquid formed on his tip. I lick him swiftly, and as I expect, he is delectable. His uncontrolled moan makes me want to push even deeper. I want to feel him. I want to make him mine.

I sucked and licked the reddening member continuously, feeling satisfied at being able to make him moan and beg for more. I coated my fingers with saliva, and then thrust them inside his virgin hole. I move my fingers slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but firmly. I just want to prepare him for what's about to come.

When I feel he is ready, I strip my pants, my own erection already throbbing with eagerness and expectation. I push inside him and he cries in pain. I pin his hands down, not wanting him to stop me now. I'm not sure I could be stop anyway.

I start slowly, pushing and thrusting, and finally go even faster. His cries of pain are no longer heard, replace by screams of pleasure when I find his prostate. God, it feel so warm inside him. I feel ao good, and he seems to feel the same; I can see that from his eyes. He doesn't want me to stop, and neither do I. I wish that time would stop now, leaving only the two of us alone in our tiny little world.

"You're so tight," I moan. I move slightly faster, feeling hismuscles tighten as he arches his back. I can feel he is close to coming.

Before long, as I expected, he comes. Ropes of white spurts onto his stomach and my chest. I thrust hard a few more times, before coming inside of him. I pull my dick from him, and rest besides him. We are both panting heavily, our bodies are wet from sweats.

"I just remember, I haven't even asked you name," I laughed sheepishly while embracing his naked body.

"Teito. Teito Klein." The boy closes his eyes and rests his head on my chest.

"Mm...beautiful name. I'm Frau." I hug him even tighter-such a beautiful name.

The night is still long and we are naked, but I don't feel cold at all. After all, I have him in my arms.

* * *

A bit too short for my liking actually. I used to write long or multiple chapters, but since this is an attempt to write short chapters, I try to keep it short and not exceeding 1500 words.

Anyway, feedback is much appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Collection of short stories of 07-ghosts, high school chapter.  
**

**Setting: AU. Barsburg Academy**

**Characters: Frau, Teito**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend ElvinaPotter who had just gone through surgery. I hope you'll get better soon.**

Many thanks to my beta, Yayubaru1 for her patience and admirable English.

Lastly, many thanks to all reviewers, readers and anyone who put this story into their fave/story alert :D**  
**

**~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~ TEITO ~**

The first time I saw him was during school entrance ceremony. I was a newly admitted freshman and he was one of my future teachers. I didn't know how or when our oh-so-normal meeting turned into something as…outrageous as this. I fell in love with him. Of course, I was not the only one. There were many students who liked him just like I did. I didn't know whether those people truly 'loved' him, or if they were simply interested in his good looks. Well, no matter. He seemed uninterested in them and me so the only thing I could do is to burry this feeling deep inside, and if possible, forget the whole thing about ever falling in love with that teacher.

"Teito, you're staring at him again," my best friend, Mikage, patted my head softly.

He knew my feelings, although I never told him a thing. He could be pretty sharp sometimes, but I really wished he had never realized it. I mean he reminded me too much of that person, I could hardly forget about him. Mikage once told me to give up, knowing that my feeling wouldn't be returned. Sure, I wished I could do it that easy, but the more I tried to kill this feeling, the more I fell for him. So, just like that, I was DEEPLY and MADLY in LOVE with that blonde teacher and spent my lunch break to gaze secretly at him.

Secret, that was how it always been, and what I thought my feelings would always be. I didn't know what gave me the courage to do what I did, but I truly regretted it.

That evening, a few minutes ago actually, I was about to go home when I saw him flirting with Althena, one of the three famous sophomore girls. Frau was a TOTAL womanizer. Everyone in the school knew that, and so did I. It hurt to know, but I didn't expect anything less from the start. Yet, strangely, when I saw him that time, I felt so angry.

The moment they entered my range of vision, I felt like slapping that woman, but since that wasn't a good idea, I turn 180 and walked away brusquely. I never expected any of them to notice, but Frau did. He murmured a soft apology to the girl and ran after me.

"Oi, brat," that was what he liked to call me. People said I was his favorite, but I didn't see any kind of favoritism from him, unless that rude way of talking to me was how he showed his affection.

I truly and thoroughly ignored him. Why? Because he was a jerk and pervert and I LOVED...scrap that, I HATED him!

"Teito Klein!" He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn. I knew I couldn't run from him, and I wasn't trying to anyway. I might not be able to avoid meeting him, but I could avoid LOOKING at him and that was exactly what I did.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

What was wrong with me? I could say that to him! Why did he flirt with every single woman he met, damn, brainless teacher!

Slapping away his hand from my shoulder, I angrily stomped into the empty library. It was almost night-time and the library was supposed to be closed. Today was my turn to keep the key, so I decided to misuse the authority given to me to run away from that pervert! Unfortunately though, before I can slam the door close, Frau halted the attempt with one hand and forcefully entered the empty room.

"Get out!" I snapped. My eyes were already glassy from the tears.

"What the hell? What did I do to you to deserve such rudeness?" he retorted angrily.

Yeah right, get angry more and I would be happy. He would feel the anger and disappointment I felt every time he flirted in front of me. However, of course he didn't know that. He never knew. Heck, I didn't even know why the hell I was angry for. I had known for so long that this love would never be returned, so what did I expect from him now?

"Just GET OUT!" I almost screamed in frustration.

"No, if you don't tell me what's wrong," He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

That was all he needed to break through the thin veil of patience that kept me together. The tears I was barely able to hold finally fell and I snapped, and that's it. I pushed him down and angrily claimed his lips. I needed him so much. I longed for him. His smell, his hands, his warmth, everything made me crazy.

"Te…wait… Teito!" the blonde pushed me off. Our lips disconnected and I finally realized what I just did. I kissed him. I was jealous of those women he loved so much. I was not a girl, and that meant he would never EVER love me.

I had known that, but why…why did it hurts so much?

"Please…just leave me alone," my head hung low. Tear had already wet my cheeks, but I tried to hide that with my hair, but I think a part of me was hoping he would notice. If he did, then maybe, JUST maybe, I still had chance.

"Do you, by any chance, fall in love with me?" He asked and sounded genuinely surprised.

Did he have to ask? Of course I was. If not, I would never kiss him! Besides, that was my first kiss.

"I wouldn't do that if I didn't. Now can you please, just leave me alone?"

There was uncomfortable silence while I was waiting for his answer. Honestly, I would be very grateful if he'd just leave immediately. I didn't know how much longer I could restrain myself from sobbing like a baby. My head hurt so much, but my heart hurt even more.

"Stupid brat…" he started slow, one hand grabs my chin again and tilts up my face while another one caught my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Why don't you learn to listen to me for once?" His lips encased mine and in that instance, I felt all the tension release. My hands fell limp beside my slightly trembling body.

With every slow but passionate kiss, I could feel my body drown in pleasure. His hand slowly moved from caressing my cheek, to my ear while another hand firmly held my smaller body closer. Instinctively, I circled my hand to his neck and pressed my body to his, sensing the push, his body relaxed and rested back on the mahogany door.

"Teito," his lips left mine, allowing me to breathe shortly. His free hand caressed my flushing cheek. "You're so beautiful, Teito Klein," the blonde huskily whispered and then he claimed my lips again.

The kiss started slow and passionate, but now it turned rather rough and fast. He licked and bit my lower lip which drew a short gasp from me. Taking the chance when my lips were parted, he pushed his tongue in and greedily explored my mouth. It was a strange sensation, but I didn't hate it. I used my own to push his, but as I was lacking experience and all, the only thing I managed to do was intertwine our tongues even more.

"Frau…" I gasped when his lips move away from mine to my ear. He licked and nibbled it softly, then went down to my neck.

I didn't exactly remember what happen after that because I was too busy keeping my sanity in check. When I snapped back into reality, my shirt was already unbuttoned. Several red marks, or some would say 'kiss-marks', adorn my neck and chest. My wrists were captured by him and I don't know when, but our positions were reversed. My back was resting uncomfortably on the floor. One of my legs was sprawled beside his knee and another one between his thighs.

"Um...can you…move…?" I stuttered embarrassed, my face was hotter then the desert. This position was WAY too awkward. "Please?" I added hastily.

"Not a chance," the teacher grinned evilly.

He knew I was particularly shy person, and he took advantage of that. I always felt he liked to make me confused, or blush; and he'd do anything to make me speechless.

He moved the other of his legs in between my own so that I couldn't close my widely spread thighs. And then, he lowered down his face again and continued to kiss me. Once in a while, he would _purposely _brush his hardening member against mine. I couldn't even protest. It felt so...alien. This was the first time I'd ever experienced this feeling: strange, but pleasurable.

"Stop...nghh..." I moaned again when he brushed it again.

"What did you just say?" He nibbled my hardening nipple softly.

Honestly, I don't think I was sane. It felt so good, so arousing. My head was clouded by that exploding pleasure.

"Oh, someone's getting impatient."

One of his hand snaked down from my wrist to my stomach. His touch sent spark of pleasure to every inch of my body, I though I would faint. It became worse when the hand finally reached my sensitive member. It was hardening and expecting to be touch. Shameful, I knew, but I just couldn't care anymore.

"Frau..." I called from the blurring consciousness. "I...I think I'm in love with you..." I gasped when he purposely teasing my hardening member.

In my head, I was trying to move my hand and stop him from embarrassing me further, but this body just wouldn't listen. I cried in pleasure every time his finger touched my skin. My body instinctively reacted. No matter how you saw it, I was the one being controlled.

The blonde leaned down and kissed my lips again, albeit lightly. His hand was pumping my expecting member.

Softly, he murmured in my ear as I finally reached my limit and screaming his name.

"Yeah, I know. Teito, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Collection of short stories of 07-ghosts, Bloods chapter  
**

**Setting: AU.  
**

**Characters: Frau, Teito**

**This chapter is a part of Bloods (if you don't know what Bloods is, visit my profile page)**

**Grimm: **Teito's cute face is asking for some torture, so I can't help myself but to give him one *wink*

**madpandareviewxxx: **Thank you. I will!

**Vampire-fetish1517: **Awww too bad you don't like the first, but I must say, I also prefer the second than the first LOL

**wintersnow: **Omigosh! It is my fault? Of course not! It's Frau's and Teito's fault!

**SongHaIn: **I know, they're hot, right? And here it is, the next chapter!

**xxholicholic: **I know! FraTo needs a lil bit more attention!

* * *

There was soft, rhythmic sound of breathing. I was nearly awake but the sound made me drowsy. The warmth of skin pressed against my side and chest made me want to cuddle deeper. I wanted to sleep but I was curious about the soft snore.

Parting my heavy eyelids, I turned to my side.

Frau was there, half naked with one arm behind my neck and another covered my chest. I looked down to my body, noting the dirty clothes I was still wearing. It seemed I had fallen unconscious again afterward.

Grimacing as I felt sweat, sticky and dirty, I slipped out from Frau's inviting embrace and headed to the bathroom. _I urgently needed a bath_; I thought grimly and entered a spacious room beside my bedroom. It was my personal bathroom which was grandly decorated with sophisticated accessories.

The bath took me nearly twenty minutes, scrubbing and cleaning my dirty body. I prefer to have my skin and hair cleaned, not to the extreme, of course.

Finishing, I put up a bathrobe and towel hung loosely on my shoulder. I felt so much better cleaned. Frau was still sleeping when I walked out and sit on the side of the bed, trying to dry my hair.

"Smells good."

I would've jumped from the sudden purr on my ears if Frau hadn't had his one arm flung to my shoulder, reaching down inside my bathrobe. His other hand pulled my side and I fell, lying sprawled on the bed again. My bathrobe was loosely warped around my lithe body, exposing hardening nipple where Frau's fingers brushed them lightly.

"S-Stop scaring the hell out of me, damn it!"

I couldn't hide both the stutter and blush. How did I not when Frau was so close to me, half naked and towering above me?

"Tiashe…" the man purred on my ear again.

Softly, he kissed my cheek and slowly descended to nibble my earlobe. His one hand slithered down to my shoulder and took off the bathrobe, leaving me naked and exposed. I tried to stop him but the nibbling distracted me.

Sighing and satisfied, he moved his lips to my shoulder blade, sucking and licking the spot until kiss marks were visible on my skin. I gasped and moaned but hands never stopped from pushing the older man away. It was futile as always, but his kisses drove me crazy. That was always the reason I rejected his every touch. My mind always went blank and I felt my sanity slipped away. _It's too much, it's driving me crazy;_those thoughts were the only thing to keep me sane and persistently pushing him away.

Frau, on the other hand, seemed unaffected. His kisses were passionate and demanding but I saw from his eyes, he wasn't really understood his action. He was half-awake.

I rarely ever saw him sleep. Indeed we were given different room, but even during our stay together, I had never saw him awake later than me. Awake-Frau was annoying mostly because he flirted often, but half-awake Frau was scary. He didn't even realized how bad a simple finger-brush again my skin made me feel. Bad – no, it wasn't the correct term. His every touch stirred something buried inside of me and I was afraid of awaking that desire.

Trying to push him again fruitlessly, I didn't give up. The blonde, on the other hand, despite his half-conscious state, assaulted my body with kisses and bites. His hands expertly explored my naked body, leaving tingling pleasure everywhere.

My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a moan when his lips reached down to my inner tight. It was so embarrassing, letting out that kind of sound. I didn't even know I could produce that kind of sound.

My hands searching frantically for something, anything I could use to defend my sanity. When my fingers brushed against the pillow beside my head, I quickly, without second thought, grabbed and shoved it to Frau's face.

"Damn it, Frau, wake up you moron!"

The blonde blinked confusedly. I looked around, trying to remember the place. When his gaze finally fell on my blushing face, the blonde's eyebrows were raised amusedly. His gaze slowly fell from my face to my naked, full of hickeys body, then finally the throbbing shaft between my parted legs.

"Ah, it's rude not to finish this."

The vampire took my hands, intertwining them with his long fingers and landed a gentle, passionate kiss to a finger. I blushed deeper, again, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Moving his face closer to mine, he paused before I thought his lips would once again claim mine.

"…or maybe you don't want this?"

His brilliant blue eyes were hazy from lust and adoration. He wanted me, I knew that very well. Even if he tried to hide it, even if he blocked his mind from me, I could still feel it so clearly like open sky. He always had this look when he kissed and touched me. I knew, yet I never refused. Why? It was so confusing at the time, but now it was clear. I wanted him the same way.

"I do…I…I want you," I confessed shyly. I couldn't bring my eyes to look at him. I had just said the most embarrassing line ever.

"Ah, always the shy one," the older man chuckled.

Taking off his hand off mine, he firmly grabbed my chin and turned my face front. Without much delay, he claimed my lips. Frau smelled like morning. His wet tongue gently caressed my lips, probing for entrance. I parted my lips, granting access to my mouth.

I moaned when his warm tongue intimately entangled with mine. It was a battle of dominance but the winner was pretty much clear. I had never won him even once in this kind of battle. Moaning again in defeat, I surrendered and let him explored the wet cave. The first experience was always awkward but it was pleasant.

Panting as he finally let go of my lips, I brought my hands behind his neck. I pulled myself up slightly and placed a chaste kiss to his nose.

"I don't think I've ever mentioned this," I paused, embarrassed to say the next words. "…I…I think I've fallen for you."

The incredulous look Frau gave me that very second almost made me burst out, laughing.

"After all this time, only now you tell me? I know that already. If you don't have any feeling for me, you would refuse every kisses."

"I know that! I just…I just thought I should properly tell you this."

_He must have thought I was a kid,_I thought angrily. However, against my prediction, Frau simply smiled. It was far from mocking smile he often gave. It was loving and passionate.

"I love you, Tiashe," answered him fondly and replied my chaste kiss to my cheek. "Are you sure you want this?"

"We've come too far to stop now, haven't we?"

Grinning, he kissed my shoulder blade, sucking and licking the spot. I twitched and moaned, feeling sensitive to his every kiss and touch. Frau slowly moved his kisses to my nipples. They were hard from arousal and expecting to be touched. However, rather than touching them, frau licked one side. I moaned. His one hand caressed my inner tight. When he finally sucked and bit the hardening nipple, I gasped aloud. It was slightly hurt but the pleasure was incomparable to the pain.

"Frau…" I gasped and panted. His touches were hot, as were his kisses.

Every control and sanity I had vanished in a second. I was aroused beyond caring about dignity and embarrassment. All I wanted right now was to feel him, so I opened up all my senses, letting his thought poured into me through our bond. He did the same. I felt his lust as he touched me, and he felt the pleasure I felt by his touches.

I moaned loudly when his finger rubbed the top of my manhood. It was wet from pre-cum. The pleasure was unbearable, it made my vision hazy. His long fingers curled expectantly to the shaft, and then gently moved to earn more moans. His lips never stopped working. He moved to another neglected nipple.

I pant erratically with every movement he made. It was something new to me yet I wasn't disgusted. On the contrary, I enjoyed it very much.

Finally, my body shuddered hardly when I reached the peak. I cried his name as my seeds spluttered everywhere on my and his chest. I panted, cheek flushed and mind blurry.

"I'm not done with you yet," said the older man, caressing my reddening cheek. "We're going to continue until I made you mine."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but what he did afterward explained everything.

He moved down until his head hovered about my genital. I watched in horror as his tongue descended down to my member. I tried to pull myself up but he pushed me down effortlessly. He licked the head and I gasped. When his hand was on my member, it felt good, but now, as his mouth claimed my member, it was beyond good.

Every muscle and limbs turned jelly as he worked his mouth around my member, sucking and licking it. I almost reached my second when he finally stopped. I groaned, disappointed by the sudden miss.

Chuckling, he kissed me again. "I'm not going to let you come until I'm inside you, Tiashe."

Then I heard the sound of drawer being opened and smelled something sweet. I parted my eyes and saw the man coated his fingers with liquid from a small, purple-colored bottle. Realization hit me. I shook my head frantically, afraid about what to come.

"Trust me on this, okay?" My lover whispered reassuringly to my ear.

He worked his tongue on my earlobe, making sure I was feeling good, before pushing one finger to my virgin hole. I grimaced. Despite all the kisses, the awkward feeling of having a foreign object inside your body was weird. It wasn't hurt but it felt very weird.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head slowly and tried to relax my body. Before I managed to relax, the second finger was pushed inside. Again, it wasn't hurt, just weird.

The older man gently and slowly worked his fingers inside, trying to prepare the tight entrance. I appreciated his effort to make me comfortable, but I could only hope the real thing wouldn't hurt much.

Finally, he pushed the third finger. This time, I frowned in pain. It wasn't unbearable but painful, nonetheless. I could feel Frau's fingers worked extremely slow and cautious as he noticed the pain. When one finger brushed the sweet spot, however, the pain instantly turned into pleasure. Stars danced behind my closed eyelids as the fingers brushed the spot again and again.

Knowing my body was ready for him, the blonde took out his fingers. I groaned in protest, but it wasn't long-lived.

Positioning his member on my entrance, he slowly slid in the large and throbbing member. In the second, I thought I was going to faint. The pain was excruciating. My body felt like being torn in half. I screamed and sobbed. I begged him to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed my palm and caressed my back.

I tried to do as his mind instructed me, breathing in and out, relaxing my muscle. The effort paid off. Though it was still hurt, at least the pain was bearable now.

Frau slowly slid into me until he had entered me fully. Then, from there, he gently moved, hitting my sweet spot every time. I moaned aloud, confused from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Gradually, as my body was getting accustomed to him, he moved faster. I went alongside the movement and rocked my hips.

It wasn't very long to reach my second orgasm. The white liquid once again spluttered out, staining the bed sheet. I felt Frau's member tensing, marking the peak. He thrust hard a few more times and then shuddered as his seeds spilled inside of me.

We were both panting and sweating. With his shaft still inside of me, Frau fell on top of me, expend and satisfied.

"You're going to be sore," he grinned mischievously.

Grinning back, I kissed his hair. "Don't care."

It was strange how no one came to disturb us that day. They probably heard us, with all the moaning and well…sounds…we made. I didn't care though. We were finally became one, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**WARNING: THIS IS STRICTLY M-RATED AND CONTAINS SAME GENDER SEXUAL INTERACTION. IF YOU FIND THIS LINE OF STORY IS HIGHLY DISTURBING, PLEASE CLICK YOUR INTERNET BROWSER'S BACK BUTTON NOW! **

**Pairing: FrauxTeito**

**Summary: Based on the latest few chapters in Manga where Teito is separated from Frau and brainwashed by Ayanami. This story is made by assuming that in the Manga, they were "LOVERS"  
**

**Characters: Frau, Teito**

**Yayubaru1: you're too awesome, girl~ *hug***

**I got this story done thanks to WobblyJelly. So a special bear hug for you, dear sister! :D  
**

* * *

Teito woke up in a haze. Everything in his vision was fading and blurring. Roughly, he could make out windows, table, chairs and a large bed where he currently lay. He was feeling cold. The window was opened slightly and the wind was icy against his bare skin. Teito was naked. Why was he naked again? He had forgotten. He couldn't even remember what he was doing before lying so helplessly on this bed.

"Teito," called a man. His baritone voice echoed in his heart. It was so familiar.

Who was this man sitting beside him? He felt like he had known him forever. The man's face was blurry but Teito knew him. He knew the man's golden hair. He knew blonde's beautiful eyes. He knew him. He knew him, yet…why did he forget?

'_Who are you,'_ Teito asked in his mind, but of course the man couldn't hear his thought.

The blonde touched his cheek, caressing it so gently as if Teito was a precious glass. The man held his hand so tightly, afraid of letting it go. The heat from the contact made Teito warped with unexplainable warmth.

They kissed – or rather – the blonde kissed his lips. It didn't feel weird. It was so perfect in every way. Teito knew this man was his life. He was Teito's match and the boy's fate. He liked the man. Though sometimes he might treat Teito like a child, but when they were alone like this, the blonde was passionate. Every contact their skin made left a tingling feeling. It often made Teito blushed but the brunette knew, the blonde liked his blushing face.

Teito kissed the man back in response. He moaned and then sighed. The blonde's caresses made him crazy with lust and excitement. He wanted the man to touch him so badly but the blonde simply wouldn't let him have what he wanted. With those blue eyes, he teased Teito. He gazed ever-so lovingly, making the boy blushed deeper. His hand never ceased to caress Teito's naked stomach. The brunette could felt his lower region growing hotter with every movement the man made. Something stirred inside of him, something called 'lust'.

'_I need his touch so much,'_ the boy thought desperately.

With his lithe hands, Teito grabbed the man down in a rough kisses. He licked the man's rough lips, begging to explore. The blonde smelled like sun but that was the least of Teito's concern. He bit the man's lower lips, hoping this time he would be granted access to his mouth. What he got was different response. The man indeed opened up but before Teito could push his tongue in, the other's forced his way into Teito.

He moaned again. How could he not when he was feeling such pleasure? The blonde broke up the contact. Teito was about to protest but the man descended down to his lips again. This time Teito let the man guided him and the brunette obediently circled his arms to the man's neck.

Teito could feel the blonde's smile against his lips. Before Teito could comprehend the meaning of that smile, he was given a pleasant surprise. A touch from the man's fingertip against the tip of his throbbing member made Teito shivered. Every nerve in his vein felt the sudden pleasure. He cried out in pleasure, begging for more.

The blonde chuckled, not to tease him. The man was happy. Teito could see his smile even from his blurring vision. He missed that smile so much.

Intending to return the pleasure, Teito rose up to sit and threw the man off guard by changing their position. Teito was now on top and the man lying naked below him. The brunette tilted his head down, licking the man's hardening nipple. He teased him and made the man craze with the same lust. When Teito felt it was enough, he moved down, reaching for the man's excited member. He licked the shaft, feeling the throbbing vein under the thin skin. Teito could hear the man's excited moan. He liked it so the brunette did it again and again.

They were in that position for quite sometimes until the man's patience ran out. He pulled Teito down and hastily grabbed his shaft. His hand was tirelessly pumping the boy's sensitive member. If Teito was asked what he remembered at the time, it was only the man's rigorous touch. It was too amazing. It was even more so when he felt the man inside of him. Teito felt like his every organs melted from the heat. Pain and pleasure was making him high. With every movement the man made, Teito was drown in immeasurable concupiscence.

Their bodies were all wet from sweat but the man seemed not to care. They both didn't. All they could felt was each another. Ultimately, they both cried out each other's names when the pleasure reached the peak. Their seeds spurted out to their bodies as they both shuddered heavily. They were tired and panting but it was worth it.

"How I love you so, Teito," whispered the man to Teito's ear.

Smiling, the boy replied back, "That is unexplainable but I do love you so much, Fra..."

The name was never said. It was lost forever when Teito was forced awake by the sound of his alarm clock. Teito was still panting. His member was still throbbing, reminding him of a lustful dream he just had. Despite the pleasure, Teito felt great sadness instead of embarrassment. He was having a wet-dream about someone he couldn't remember. He was sure he knew the man but why couldn't he remember his face? He didn't even know the name.

Soft sobs escaped his lips. Tears wet his eyes and cheek. He wanted to see that man so much. Who was that man who disturbed his mind so? Why did he long for him so much? Who was it that he loved?

'_I want to see you. I miss you. Please, come and find me…Frau…'_


End file.
